


Young And Beautiful

by LittleGrossPrince



Series: Alyx's 10 song shuffle challenge [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, They're actually both rlly old in this haha, Young And Beautiful by Lana Del Rey, beautiful angst tho, slay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrossPrince/pseuds/LittleGrossPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul?"-Young and Beautiful- Lana Del Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young And Beautiful

Bony wilted hands clasped to each other as the soft sighs of machines filled the white washed rooms. Pale light filled the sterile room, the two occupants shadows the only dark expanse in the room. Weak smiles were shared. A thin purple veined hand ran through thin silver hair. 

"You look so....beautiful today, Dan." The silver haired man in the bed said in a hushed voice from under his oxygen mask. The man sat in the cushioned white pleather chair smiled softly. "Hush. You're the beautiful one here. Charming all the nurses when I'm at home caring for your pesky plants." He said, brushing his hand though the other man's thin grey hair affectionately, holding onto his hand gingerly. 

Dan bit onto his lip, his greyed hair falling messily on his forehead. Phil smiled at him and reached up shakily to push it away. 

"They said... It won't be much longer.."

"I know.." Dan croaked. "We've gotten so far Phil.. I don't want to lose you. What will I do..? What are the kids gonna do...? How will I-" "Shh..." Phil hushed him, smiling weakly. "You're so strong...,Dan. You...You'll be happy...even without me..."

Tears fell down Dan's wrinkled cheeks and he sniffled. Phil squeezed his hand gently, smiling softly.

"I love you... I've loved you... Since the first time... I saw your face.. In that twitter...picture....You're still so beautiful."

Dan let out a soft sob. "You're such a bloody sap."

"Remember... when I used to dance with you to... Ed Sheeran... and Troye's songs...?"

Dan smiled sadly, tears running trails down his face. He nodded. "You sang me Lana Del Ray and Muse when I was sad.."

"And to the kids... And I just... I loved seeing you... through all this time... grow up.. and become you." Dan sobbed loudly as Phil let out a wheeze, struggling for breath.

The silver haired male's bony legs kicked weakly under the sheets. He clung to Dan's hands. "I love you... Love you... and the kids... and I- I'm proud... of y-you. A-and I want... you t-to keep going on... without me." Phil said, tears leaving thin trails on his face as he struggled to bring air into his aged lungs. Dan nodded, swallowing as he choked on a sob. "I love you too. I-I love you so much."

Phil smiled weakly.

"I'll l-love you... even after I..d-die.. I'll love...." 

Phil's words ceased as the heart machine let out a flat shrill beep to accompany Dan's sorrowful pitiful sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so- Like when I hear this song I always think of an elderly couple and one on their death bed so this happened. I'm sorry.


End file.
